


Wild Knight

by he1vetica4ever



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Art, Drawing, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 05:46:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/he1vetica4ever/pseuds/he1vetica4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pen and ink drawing. <br/>Unused study for Moonridge. Or... rough draft for the edit of Mab's Fortuna that I am forever planning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wild Knight

[](http://s138.photobucket.com/user/makedeathloveme/media/draw/b1ueknight_zps2777bd76.jpg.html)


End file.
